Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdwar em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Bella está cansada de fazer a mesma coisa todas as noites. Depois de Breaking Dawn. R & R. Rated M por causa da linguagem e algumas outras coisas.
1. Chapter 1

Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdward em português

Link da fic original: retire os espaços

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4974669 / 1 / Talk _ about _ it

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a IamnotstalkinEdward.

Cap: 1

Same as every night.

BPOV

Alice, Rosalie, Esme e eu estávamos sentadas na sala de estar da casa dos Cullen. Carlisle estava trabalhando, os meninos estavam caçando e Renesmee estava com Jacob. De repente, o rosto de Alice ficou em branco. Ela rapidamente voltou do transe e sorriu muito.

"O que foi?" Perguntei curiosa. Alice riu.

"Os meninos vão estar em casa em dez minutos", disse ela e começou a balançar para cima e para baixo.

Suspirei alto - estava com saudade de Edward, mas ultimamente parecia que tudo o que ele queria era me levar para a cama.

"Há algo de errado?" Rosalie disse consternada.

Eu sorri um pouco para ela - Eu estava feliz que ela conseguiu esquecer todo o "odeio Bella por querer ser um vampiro". Eu pensei que eu poderia muito bem contar para elas – Isso não poderia machucar, não é? "Bem, você sabe com Nessie, Edward e eu não temos muito tempo juntos – apenas nós dois - e quando o fazemos, sempre envolve uma cama e nada de roupas. Parece que tudo que ele quer de mim é o sexo." Eu disse. Grande - agora eu estava envergonhada e frustrada. Mas, felizmente, elas não riram de mim.

"Bella, eu acho que você deveria dizer a Edward. Fale sobre isso. Talvez isso ajude." Esme me disse e sorriu para mim. Alice deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Não se preocupe," ela disse e piscou para mim.

"Você sabe Bella - cada vez que eu sinto que Emmett não quer nada além de sexo - Eu simplesmente me recuso a deixa-lo dormir comigo por um tempo. Isso sempre ajuda." Rosalie disse sorrindo. Alice revirou os olhos.

"Rose, você faz isso por diversão. E, a propósito - Desde quando Emmett quer nada além de sexo e sangue" Ela disse e riu. Eu ri da maneira que Rose olhou para ela.

Não muito tempo depois, ouvimos um carro parar na garagem. Suspirei novamente, enquanto Alice e Rosalie sorriram. "Não deixem que Edward saiba, se vocês não se importam..." Eu sussurrei para que os meninos não pudessem escutar. Rose me deu polegares para cima e Alice piscou.

Edward passou pela porta primeiro - Emmett e Jasper estavam apenas alguns segundos atrás dele. Edward correu direto para mim e me abraçou.

"Você quer ir para a casa?" Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu podia ver Alice revirar os olhos, mas de repente ela estava tentando não rir. Não esperando por uma resposta, Edward começou a puxar-me para fora da porta. Acenei e sorri ligeiramente para os outros. Quando estávamos já fora da porta eu pude ouvi-los rindo. Suspirei novamente. Edward provavelmente não compreendeu - ele me levantou e me carregou para o chalé.

Ele não parou quando chegamos - foi direto para o nosso quarto, é claro. Ele me sentou na cama e se sentou ao meu lado. Edward me olhou nos olhos por um tempo. Ele levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. Seu sorriso era tão bonito. Eu quase poderia chorar - se eu pudesse pelo menos... Eu sorri de volta para ele, e então ele se inclinou para me beijar.

Eu não o impedi de início - mesmo que fosse minha vontade, mas quando suas mãos foram parar em torno de minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, Eu me afastei. Edward me olhou confuso e preocupado.

"Há algo de errado?", Perguntou ele. Suspirei - pensando em como dizer isso.

"Você me ama, né?" Eu perguntei. Soou meio estranho, mas foi a única coisa que veio a minha cabeça.

"Claro! Mais do que você pensa", ele respondeu e sorriu.

"Então, eu estava pensando... Por que eu sinto como se tudo o que você quisesse de mim ultimamente fosse sexo?" Edward ficou chocado.

"O que você está falando?"

Eu comecei a ficar meio irritada. "Bem, onde é que nós temos passado quase todas as noites desde que Nessie nasceu? Neste quarto! E o que você está pensando sobre o resto do dia?" Eu estava gritando com ele. Isso não fazia parte do plano... Ele hesitou em responder.

"Bem, em você, Nessie, você, e algumas outras coisas..." Sua voz era baixa - um pouco embaraçado.

"Meu ponto é exatamente esse! É como se você tivesse se tornado alguém como Emmett!"

Edward não tinha palavras para responder a isso. Ao contrário, ele apenas olhava para mim. Depois de um tempo, ele finalmente disse algo.

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou.

"O quê?" Eu disse bruscamente.

"Você fica realmente quente quando você grita comigo!" E de repente meus lábios estavam trancados aos dele. Desta vez eu não poderia pará-lo - pelo menos eu não queria - e acabamos na cama a noite inteira.

N/A: Por favor, deixem sua opinião sobreo capítulo e como vocês acham que as coisas irão rolar. Bjs, Lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdward em português

Link da fic original: retire os espaços

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4974669 / 1 / Talk _ about _ it

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a IamnotstalkinEdward.

Cap: 2

Quando amanheceu, nós apenas ficamos ali deitados. Eu estava pensando em como eu poderia fazer Edward deixar de ser como Emmett, e levá-lo a passar mais tempo comigo - com roupas! Eu não tinha ideia do que Edward estava pensando, mas eu imagino que eu estava envolvida - desde que ele estava olhando para mim e correndo os dedos para cima e para baixo da minha espinha. Olhei-o nos olhos. Era quase como se eu pudesse ver o que ele queria - mesmo que tivesse apenas meia hora desde que tínhamos terminado!

Decidi que era hora de fazer algo, então eu o beijei rapidamente e sai da cama.

"Bella, onde você está indo?" Edward perguntou.

Dei de ombros, "Até Alice e Rosalie, eu acho." Ele estava confuso - é claro que ele estava.

"Por quê?" , Perguntou ele. Seu tom e sua expressão fizeram com que parecesse a coisa mais sem fundamento do mundo.

"Porque eu quero. Isso é um problema?" Perguntei com as minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Ou te incomoda o fato de que você não será capaz de ver isso" - apontando para meu corpo nu - "até hoje à noite?"

Edward sorriu, "Eu vou sentir sua falta enquanto você estiver fora", disse ele e piscou. Revirei os olhos e entrou no closet.

Enquanto eu estava colocando minhas roupas, eu senti um par de mãos em meus quadris e lábios no meu pescoço. Eu suspirei - Edward não estava desistindo. "Edward, pare com isso! Alice e Rosalie estão esperando por mim." Eu disse com raiva.

"Elas podem esperar .." Ele murmurou na minha pele. Eu me virei para encará-lo. Obviamente raiva não ajuda, então talvez eu tivesse que fazê-lo por outro caminho. Beijei-o no rosto - nunca seus lábios - e tentei convencê-lo a me deixar ir. "Edward .. Lembre-se do que nós concordamos quando Nessie nasceu?" Eu disse entre os beijos com uma voz sedutora - eu esperava. "Sim .. Mas ela não está em casa agora .." Edward sussurrou e procurou meus lábios. "Ainda assim, fica como decidimos agora." Eu beijei sua bochecha e sai de lá. Ele estava ali, completamente imóvel enquanto saia. Quando eu estava fora, ouvi-o falar alguma maldição lá de dentro. Dei uma risadinha e comecei a correr para a casa.

Encontrei Alice e Rose na cozinha, rindo. "Ei, o que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei. Alice olhou para mim e riu. "Eu vi o que você fez, e eu disse Rose .. Além disso, ouvimos Edward todo o caminho até aqui!" Elas começaram a rir novamente. Eu até ri um pouco com elas. Demorou um pouco antes de conseguimos parar de rir.

-"Mas, falando sério, vocês tem que me ajudar! Eu não sei o que fazer." Eu disse a sério. Alice olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça. "Por que não vamos dar uma voltinha?" Ela disse e sorriu. Rosalie e eu a seguimos para fora da casa e para dentro da floresta.

Paramos quando estávamos quase no Canadá. Sentei-me em uma das grandes rochas lá. -"Como foi a noite passada?" Rosalie perguntou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Alice sentou ao meu outro lado, e eu disse-lhes sobre a noite passada. "Eu quero dizer - eu realmente sinto falta do tempo em torno do casamento e nossa lua de mel!" Eu disse no final.

"Talvez o que você precise seja de uma segunda lua de mel .." Rosalie sugeriu.

Olhei para ela. Eu posso ser louca - mas a ideia parecia mais assustadora do que deveria! "Não! Não é uma lua de mel! Nós ficaríamos presos dentro de um quarto com uma cama todos os dias por uma semana! Eu não aguento isso!" Alice deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Relax Bella, foi apenas uma sugestão." Ela disse e sorriu. "Mas eu acho que você deve tentar conversar com Edward sobre isso novamente."

Rosalie riu um pouco. "E se ele não quer ouvi-la, você pode sempre fazer o que faço; proibi-lo de fazer sexo!" Alice riu.

"Isso provavelmente funcionaria se você estiver certa sobre o fato de que ele está ficando mais parecido com Emmett." Eu ri disso. Rosalie olhou para Alice no início, mas ela não podia deixar de rir.

Nós sentamos lá e conversamos por um tempo. O tempo tinha passado tão rapidamente - que começou a ficar escuro. "Nós provavelmente devemos começar a correr de volta antes que fique completamente escuro. Os outros provavelmente estão se perguntando onde nós estamos." Rosalie disse. Suspirei e me levantei

. "Eu acho que eu deveria avisá-lo Bella." Alice disse, "Edward provavelmente vai se jogar em cima de você quando voltarmos". Ele está com saudades de você ..

"Por um segundo eu quase desejei que Renesmee estivesse em casa - Edward não seria capaz de fazer isso, então. "Eu quase queria que ele ainda estivesse resistindo em me transformar -". Então ele não seria capaz de dormir comigo todas as noites nos últimos quatro anos" Alice e Rosalie olharam para mim chocada. Suspirei novamente e balancei a cabeça. "Esqueçam o que eu disse .." Elas deram de ombros e saímos correndo de volta para casa.

N/A: Esse Edward...

Tá, eu sei que foi pequeno o capítulo. Quem sabe se eu tiver mais reviews o próximo não seja maior? Lu


	3. Chapter 3

Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdward em português

Link da fic original: retire os espaços

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4974669 / 1 / Talk _ about _ it

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a IamnotstalkinEdward.

Quero agradecer a todas que favoritaram essa fic e por todos os review. Para quem pediu um POV do Edward aí esta. Obrigada.

Cap: 3

EPOV

Já tinha passado o dia inteiro, e Bella ainda não tinha voltado. Eu comecei a me perguntar onde ela estaria há horas atrás, mas Jasper me disse para relaxar. Agora eu estava sentado no sofá assistindo Emmett e Jasper jogando X-box. Eles estavam jogando algum jogo estranho. Provavelmente foi um daqueles jogos que foi feito depois de um filme.

Jasper está indo para baixo! "Jasper está indo para baixo!" Emmett disse. Revirei os olhos. Só ele poderia dizer exatamente o que ele estava pensando. _Caramba! Eu vou perder! Merda! "_Oh não! Eu vou pegar você Emmett!" Jasper disse. Pelo menos ele teve cérebro para dizer algo mais do que aquilo que ele estava pensando.

O jogo não foi muito emocionante, assim que eu comecei a pensar quando Bella estaria de volta. Minha Bella. Eu sinto falta do seu toque, seus lábios contra os meus. De repente, eu queria que ela estivesse em casa agora mesmo! Eu queria levá-la de volta para a casa de campo e ... "EDWARD!" Eu olhei para Jasper. Parecia que ele queria me matar, mas ele também parecia que estava cheio de luxúria. "Por favor, pare de pensar em Bella! Você está ciente de quantas emoções que você está enviando para mim agora?" Jasper gritou comigo. Emmett caiu de sua cadeira, de tanto rir.

_Se Alice estivesse aqui não seria problema, mas ela não está então, por favor, pare de me torturar! Vá para a sua casa se você for ficar pensando em Bella! Só não aqui._. Os pensamentos de Jasper estavam irritados.

_Oh. Meu. Deus. Ha ha ha ha! Eu estou orgulhoso de você Eddie! Você está ficando mais parecido comigo todos os dias.._

Revirei os olhos para Emmett. "Desculpe Jasper . Basta pensar nisso como pagamento por cada vez que você decidiu me torturar com seus pensamentos", eu disse e só fez com que Emmett risse ainda mais - fazendo rir Jasper.

"Droga! Emmett você ainda vai ter a sua vingança também!" Ele disse e saiu correndo da sala, rindo. Olhei para Emmett, que ainda estava rindo. Apenas balancei a cabeça e rolei meus olhos.

Não muito tempo depois eu podia ouvir Bella lá fora. Corri para fora ao seu encontro. "Edward, hey!" Ela disse e me beijou. Antes que eu pudesse colocar meus braços em torno dela, ela se afastou. "Vamos para a casa de campo," Bella disse e sorriu. Ouvi risadinhas de Alice e Rosalie atrás de mim.

Quando chegamos a casa, Bella correu direto para o quarto. Eu fui mais rápido do que ela, então eu a peguei nos meus braços no caminho. Coloquei-a no chão ao lado da cama e a beijei. Ela me beijoude volta e colocou as mãos no meu pescoço.

Como eu estava prestes a pegar a sua camisa para retirá-la, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu. Bella puxou seu escudo - ela não faz isso muitas vezes. _Nada de sexo!_. Então ela colocou o escudo de volta em seu cérebro, e eu não podia ouvi-la mais. Eu me afastei para olhar para ela. "O quê? O quevocê quer dizer?" Eu quase parecia desesperado. "Você me ouviu." Ela disse e me beijou novamente.

Mais uma vez eu tentei tirar sua blusa. _Uma semana então. Acho que isso é suficiente._ Bella tinha puxado para trás seu escudo para compartilhar esses pensamentos comigo. "Bella, por que você continua pensando em coisas que eu não entendo?" Perguntei confuso. Por que não pode simplesmente deixar-me tirar sua blusa? "

-"Por que você não tenta colocar essas duas coisas juntas - talvez você consiga entender depois.".

Bella parecia pensar que eu esquecendo o óbvio. Ela começou a me beijar novamente.

O que ela estava querendo dizer? A única coisa que eu poderia pensar era "nada de sexo por uma semana"... Pareceu-me como um relâmpago. Tudo fazia sentido, então, Bella não me permitindo a tirar sua blusa e as coisas que ela tentou dizer ontem à noite! Eu tenho que confessar - Eu não estava realmente ouvindo-a. Eu estava muito ocupado a imaginando sem roupa.

-"O QUÊ? Espero que eu esteja errado!" Eu gritei. Como eu poderia sobreviver? "Por quê? O que você descobriu?" Bella estava totalmente calma. "Você não está pensando seriamente em uma semana sem sexo está?" Eu perguntei, nervoso.

"Sim. Eu estou. Você não ouviu meus primeiros pensamentos, então o que era suposto ser uma noite é agora uma semana." Bella disse e sorriu.

-"Mas.. O que .. Por que .. Você está brincando comigo?" Eu comecei a gritar com Bella. Por um segundo ela quase parecia com medo.

- "Não, eu não estou." Ela disse calmamente e sentou-se na cama.

-"Isso é estúpido! E o que eu devo fazer, se posso perguntar?" A expressão Bella mudou em uma fração de segundos quando ouviu a minha pergunta. De repente, ela estava bem na minha frente - a gritar como nunca antes! "-Bem, eu me pergunto Talvez realmente passar algum tempo comigo. Como realmente falar comigo, dizendo que você me ama -? Como você costumava dizer quando eu era humana! Ou você pode sempre tocar um pouco de piano, escrever algumas canções novas -! Para mim, talvez?" Eu nunca tinha visto ela tão zangada. E eu não tinha visto essa dor desde o dia em que ela disse adeus a Jacob Black também.

. -"Eu não sou um objeto, Edward eu acho ótimo que você me queira tanto, mas isso não significa que eu não possa me cansar. Nós não passamos uma noite apenas conversando -. Ou apenas nos beijando - desde que Nessie nasceu. Desde o dia em que me tornei como você não houve mais nada além de sexo quando estamos sozinhos É quase como se eu sentisse saudades de quando eu era humana -.. não a parte humana - mas o tempo que tivemos juntos. simplesmente relaxar, conversando, olhando um para o outro. Quando foi a última vez que estivemos em nossa clareira, apenas nós dois?" Bella não olhou para mim enquanto ela estava falando baixinho. Percebi que ela estava certa. Nós não tínhamos realmente estado juntos desde que Renesmee nasceu. Eu não disse a ela que eu a amava tanto quanto eu deveria, e eu definitivamente deveria escrever-lhe uma nova canção no piano. Talvez até mesmo uma com letras..

-"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, Bella!", eu sussurrei e puxei-a em meus braços. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito e beijei seu cabelo. "Eu te amo - eu sempre amarei." Murmurei em seu ouvido e beijei sua bochecha. "Eu também te amo." Ela sussurrou de volta.

-"Mas você estava falando sério sobre não ter relações sexuais por uma semana?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

"Boa tentativa Eddie," Bella disse e riu.

"E então como que eu deveria aproveitar minha bonita e sexy mulher?" Eu disse e mudei uma das minhas mãos a parte inferior de suas costas.

"Mova essa mão mais para baixo, e serão duas semanas.." Bella disse e suspirou.

"Droga!" Eu disse bem baixinho. Eu teria que encontrar alguma maneira de tirar suas roupas ..

N/A:Por favor, quem gostou, deixe review


	4. Chapter 4

Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdward em português

Link da fic original: retire os espaços

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4974669 / 1 / Talk _ about _ it

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a IamnotstalkinEdward.

Cap. 4 Familiar

BPOV

Passamos a noite toda no nosso quarto - apenas conversando. Nós estávamos falando sobre memórias e coisas assim. Edward tinha me beijado algumas vezes. E cada vez que ele fazia, ele sempre tentava remover a minha camisa ou colocar as mãos debaixo dela. Toda vez que ele tentava eu só removia meu escudo e pensava 'duas semanas? ". Isso o fez parar a cada vez.

Agora estávamos deitados na cama - com roupas - e olhando um para o outro. "Você se lembra da noite em que finalmente concordou em se casar comigo?" Edward murmurou de repente. O pensamento me fez sorrir. "Como eu poderia esquecer?" Eu levantei meu escudo e mostrei minhas memórias daquela noite. Não muito tempo depois meu escudo estava de volta e meus lábios estavam colados a o de Edward, e ele estava me beijando.

Senti seus dedos na borda da minha camisa. Será que ele nunca vai aprender? De repente, uma ideia veio a mim. Eu sorri contra os lábios dele e mudei minhas mãos para as dele. Eu agarrei-as e colocou-as sobre sua cabeça - mantendo-as lá para que ele não pudesse movê-las. Eu ri quando ele me olhou intrigado. "Não se lembra?" Eu disse com uma voz inocente. "Porque isso parece muito familiar para mim. Exceto pelo fato de que a última vez você foi o único me parando". Sussurrei e sorri.

Eu mudei uma das minhas mãos para seu peito e comecei a beija-lo arrastando para baixo, do pescoço para a clavícula. Edward gemeu e suspirou, "Você não vai me fazer tirar a camisa?" Eu mudei meus lábios para o canto da sua boca - nunca a beijando - e olhei-o nos olhos. "Bem, eu realmente não sei .. A última vez que fui eu quem pediu e desta vez é você .Será que significa que eu teria que tirar a minha camisa?" Eu disse e quase beijei seus lábios. Edward levantou a cabeça tentando alcançar meus lábios, mas eu afastei bem na hora. Eu ri.

"Você quer que eu tire a minha camisa?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Sim .." Ele respirou, seus olhos fechados. "Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Você quer que eu tire - mesmo que você não seja capaz de tocar?" Os olhos de Edward se abriram. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir. "Bella, o que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou confuso. Suspirei e olhei-o séria nos olhos. "Edward. Nós vamos ter os mesmos limites nesta semana, como você fez quando eu era humana. Nem pense em reclamar!" Eu disse assim que ele abriu-lhe a boca para protestar.

"Mas eu tenho uma ideia! Que tal assistir a um filme hoje à noite ou algo assim?" Eu disse alegremente. Edward sorriu e beijou minha testa. "É claro, amor. O que você quiser." "Mas o que vamos assistir?" Perguntei pensativa. Desde que eu não pude pensar em nada, decidi que teria de descobrir isso mais tarde.

Em seguida, outra coisa me veio à mente. Hoje era domingo e Renesmee estaria hoje à noite em casa. "Edward, Nessie e Jacob estão voltando para casa hoje também." Eu disse e o beijei. Edward riu de mim. "O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo. "Porque Nessie e Jake estarão hoje à noite em casa, e então não haverá qualquer momento para isso." Eu expliquei e sorri. "Oh. Bem, eu acho que vou fazer o melhor com o que tenho." Edward disse e me beijou novamente. Pelo menos desta vez ele não tentou nada ..


	5. Chapter 5

Talk about it by IamnotstalkinEdward em português

Link da fic original: retire os espaços

http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4974669 / 1 / Talk _ about _ it

Os personagens pertencem a Tia Steph e a fic a IamnotstalkinEdward.

**BPOV**

Meu celular começou a tocar pouco depois. Olhei para Edward - Tentando obter uma resposta - Mas ele só encolheu os ombros. O identificador de chamadas dizia 'Alice', e eu soube imediatamente que ela tinha tido uma visão que nos envolvia.

"Hel-" Eu fui cortada por Alice no meio da palavra. "?" Claramente ela estava extremamente entusiasmada com alguma coisa, porque eu não entendi uma palavra do que ela disse. "Er, Alice? Eu realmente não entendi o que você acabou de dizer, mas eu acho que está tudo bem ...?" A próxima coisa que eu ouvi foram gritos - _gritos bem altos_ - e eu tive que afastar o telefone do meu ouvido alguns centímetros. Edward olhou para mim com a expressão preocupada, quando eu murmurei "ai".

"Bella, nós esperamos que você e Edward estejam em casa às duas horas. Estejam lá -.! Vai ser divertido", Alice desligou na minha cara depois disso. Eu não pude deixar de rir e balançar a cabeça - ela era uma criatura incrível.

Olhei para Edward e sorri. "Temos de estar na casa em torno das duas. Alguma coisa que você queira fazer até lá?" Quando eu disse isso seu rosto se iluminou como se fosse dia de Natal - É evidente que ele tinha esquecido o ' sem sexo por uma semana' . "Não isso." Eu disse rapidamente e o seu rosto caiu um pouco. "Bem, por que não vamos para uma caçada rápida, então?" Ele disse com uma voz amarga. "Uma vez que não há nada que você queira fazer ..." A última parte quase inaudível, era apenas um murmúrio. Eu fiz uma careta para ele e suspirei.

"Você sabe, Edward - se for assim que você vai ficar pelos próximos seis dias, o tempo não vai passar mais rápido. E quem sabe, se for assim que você vai ficar, eu poderia enviar-lhe para uma terapia ou algo assim." Seus olhos se arregalaram quando eu mencionei terapia. Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas fechou, quando viu que eu estava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Olhou para mim por um tempo e depois suspirou. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava em seus braços. "Eu sinto muito Bella ." Edward enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo e eu o abracei de volta, com um sorriso no meu rosto. "Está tudo bem, não se preocupe", eu disse antes de me afastar para longe dele.

Peguei sua mão e comecei a puxá-lo para fora do quarto. "Vamos embora, e quando voltarmos vamos tomar um banho." Caramba! Eu tinha que começar a pensar no que eu falava. "Sozinhos". _Hmm, um banho com Edward realmente soa tentador agora_ ... Ouvi um som de Edward e me virei para ver o que estava errado. Eu estava lá, beliscando a ponte de seu nariz, a mandíbula apertada e cerrada e uma protuberância em suas calças. Merda! Eu tinha baixado o meu escudo? Nesse caso, não é de admirar que ele estivesse daquele jeito!

Minha tentativa de me virar e sair pela porta falhou miseravelmente. Eu não pude deixar de olhar para a protuberância em suas calças. _Por que, Olá lá_. Oh Deus. Este não era um bom momento para a Sex-Bella sair e brincar. _Gostaria que eu cuidasse disso_? Pare com isso! Foco, _você escolheu_ isso Bella! Pense em outra coisa - algo repugnante. Hum ... Pé de Emmett, Mike Newton, er ... Baseball! _Edward em um apertado uniforme de baseball, sorrindo para mim com aquela cara sexy ._.. Não ajuda! O que não é sexy de forma alguma? Caça? Memórias da minha primeira viagem de caça vieram à cabeça. Não. Nem isso. Merda! Er, vamos Bella! Oh, já sei! Mike Newton pirando nu! Estremeci mentalmente. Ew - maneira de matar o humor.

Embora, agora me dei conta de que todo o tempo que eu estava tentando encontrar algo para me deixar com menos tesão, eu estava olhando para a protuberância de Edward. Meus olhos arregalaram quando eu pensei nisso de novo - só para encontrar Edward me encarando, seus lábios levemente separados e os olhos cheios de luxúria. Oh, não! Ele não tinha acabado de ouvir isso? Ele negou como para responder a pergunta que eu tinha acabado de fazer na minha cabeça. Eu tinha que ser mais cuidadosa com o meu escudo essa semana.

"Desculpe ..." Eu murmurei. Meu rosto estaria queimando se eu fosse humana agora. Eu fiz uma careta com o pensamento e continuei a puxar Edward para fora da porta. Ele me seguiu sem nenhum som, e logo estávamos correndo fora de nossa casa.

Nós não caçamos por muito tempo, desde que ambos já havíamos caçado há apenas alguns dias . Então, às doze horas estávamos de volta em nossa casa. Hoje tinha sido uma dessas viagens onde eu tinha conseguido ficar toda bagunçada. Edward, é claro, tinha deliberadamente me feito cair em uma poça de lama - apenas para dizer que ele não queria fazer isso. Ele havia colocado seu rosto inocente, mas eu sabia que ele queria fazer isso –e no segundo que eu estava no chão, ele me atacou com seus lábios.

Agora estávamos de volta - ambos cheios de lama e folhas. Olhei para Edward que estava todo relaxado em nossa cama. Seus olhos estavam completamente fechados e seu rosto relaxado. Era em momentos como estes que eu percebia o quão sortuda eu realmente era. Estava casada com o homem mais bonito da Terra, tinha a melhor família que uma pessoa poderia realmente ter, eu tinha uma filha linda - um milagre maravilhoso - e, pelo menos, eu ainda tinha meu melhor amigo, Jacob - que ia se casar algum dia em breve com Renesmee.

Edward abriu os olhos e me pegou olhando para ele. "O que você está olhando?" Ele sorriu, e eu poderia facilmente ouvir em sua voz que ele estava feliz. Houve um tempo em que eu poderia dizer que ele não estava completamente feliz. Isso foi no tempo em que tínhamos acabado de voltar da Itália, e ele ainda se sentia culpado por ter me deixado daquele jeito. "Só você", murmurei de volta e me arrastei para o seu lado.

Eu me aconcheguei a ele e ele colocou seus braços em volta de mim. "Eu te amo, Edward." Eu olhei em seus olhos quando eu disse isso. Ele olhou para mim com olhos de amor. "Palavras não podem descrever o que eu sinto por você, Sra. Cullen." Sem palavras. A voz de Edward sempre fazia isso comigo. Toda vez que ele encontrava uma maneira diferente de dizer o quanto ele me amava. Eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de me chamar de 'Mrs. Cullen. Alguma parte de mim sempre imaginava se isso o deixava ligado ou coisa assim.

Normalmente, nós não estaríamos usando qualquer roupa agora. Mas hoje era diferente. Esta semana ia ser diferente. Iríamos encontrar novas maneiras de expressar o nosso amor - sem fazer amor, ou tocando uma ao outro ou estando nus.

Nós ficamos deitados assim por um tempo - até que me lembrei que deveríamos estar na casa dele ás duas horas. Levantei-me rapidamente, e com Edward quente nos meus calcanhares corri para o armário para encontrar algo para vestir.

Era tão estranho - o nosso closet enorme, cheio de roupas realmente parecia estar cada vez mais vazio a cada dia. Huh, talvez Alice estivesse vindo aqui todos os dias para tirar as roupas que nunca foram usadas e fora de moda. Quem sabia o que aquela pixel era capaz de qualquer maneira?

Eu não trouxe nada além de roupa de baixo por enquanto. Alice provavelmente tinha planejado outra reforma hoje. Eu não me importava tanto agora quanto eu fazia antes, mas eu imaginava quando ela ia pensar que eu era chata. Ela teria que se cansar de me em algum ponto. Um par de jeans e uma camiseta pareciam confortáveis para hoje, então eu peguei essa roupa dentro de uma cômoda quase vazia.

Edward ainda estava de pé perto de mim, sua própria roupa em seus braços. Enquanto me preparava para ir ao banheiro, ele ainda estava me seguindo. Eu suspirei e o detive. "Edward. Sozinha enquanto tomo banho primeiro e então você pode ir quando eu estiver fora do banheiro." Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e olhei para ele, enquanto ele olhava para mim, fazendo beicinho. Após alguns segundos, porém, ele parece ter chegado ao ponto - sem tomar banho juntos esta semana!

Me sentindo presunçosa, eu caminhei para o banheiro para tomar meu banho necessário. Sozinha.

**N / A**: Sabe , quando eu recebo reviews eu fico mais inspirada pra traduzir e postar logo. Fikadika ;-)


	6. aviso

AVISO

Sinto muito estar fazendo esse aviso, mas acho que assim será melhor para todos. Como uma leitora aficionada por fanfics, eu ODEIO a demora na postagem, pois muitas das vezes acabo perdendo o fio da meada. Então,... para que isso não aconteça. Resolvi que vou traduzir uma ou duas de cada vez; no momento estou com 10 fics em andamento , betando duas e fazendo o pre reader de outra além de ser obstetra, ter marido, filhos, mãe , casa e consultório para cuidar e ser staff do .. Então está um pouco difícil.

Traduzindo uma ou duas de cada vez, poderei postar mais frequentemente, como fiz esse fim de semana com Casi Platônico.

Assim que acabar essa, que faltam 2 ou 3 capítulos, pegarei Vidas Secretas e assim por diante. Não desanimem e se tiverem sugestões, deixem no review que eu irei amar. Bj, Lu.


End file.
